Una luz en la Oscuridad
by MissBlackLowoodBeiFong
Summary: ¿Que es mejor? ¿vivir cien años en la oscuridad o doscientos, pero con una luz que te pueda guiar? Nico no tenia ninguna atadura con nadie, hasta que apareció ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola de nuevo! Pues, ¿que creen? Me llego esta historia a la cabeza y la tuve que escribir :D_**

**_No planeo hacerla muy larga, todo depende de como vaya fluyendo, pero sera una historia corta, en comparación con La hija de Neptuno, que ya tengo muchas ideas para esa xD_**

**_Y la historia, de nuevo, es post-guerra con Gea y muy probablemente sea una historia de amor y no una donde influyan las fuerzas extrañas de los gigantes o titanes o primordiales o cosas así xD_**

**_So, espero que les guste, todo me lo pueden hacer saber en los comentarios, que siempre son muy bien aceptados._**

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NICO<strong>

Pasearse por las orillas del Campamento Mestizo era una de las maneras que utilizaba para no salir huyendo del lugar. Los campistas ya lo aceptan, un poco mejor, pero seguía siendo el que no encajaba. Su padre lo había obligado a regresar al campamento, diciéndole que debía ser un chico más "social", lo que era bastante irónico viniendo del Dios del Inframundo, que pocas veces salía para hablar con otras personas vivas. Pero sus paseos servían también para que la Señorita O'Leary saliera del corral gigante que Leo le había diseñado. Percy era el dueño absoluto de la perra, pero esta no trataba de matar a Nico cada vez que se le acercaba, siendo hijo de Hades, los perros del Infierno no buscaban atacarlo y menos la perra que paseaba a su lado, que era su única amiga en el lugar y la única que no lo veía como si fuese un ciclope con tres ojos.

También visitaba a su hermana, Hazel, en el Campamento Júpiter, pero viajar por las sombras aún era algo cansado y hacerlo de Long Island hasta California, no era lo más conveniente, si solo era por el fin de semana.

Mientras la Señorita O'Leary buscaba la pelota que Nico le había lazado, escucho ruidos en el bosque, pero del otro lado de la barrera del pino de Thalia. Cuando la Señorita O'Leary llego con la pelota, soltó un gruñido en dirección al bosque.

"¿Qué pasa chica?" pregunto Nico y obtuvo su respuesta al escuchar un grito de auxilio.

Corrió fuera de la protección del campamento, con la Señorita O'Leary siguiéndolo de cerca. Se detuvo para poder escuchar mejor y vio a una persona pasar corriendo no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, que era perseguida por un ciclope y un perro del Infierno.

_Genial._ Pensó y se fue en dirección del ciclope. No avanzo mucho, cuando se detuvo y se ocultó en la sombras, donde vio frente al ciclope a una muchacha de unos 15 años en el piso y viendo al monstro con terror. Llevaba puesto un uniforme blanco y rojo.

"Cena" dijo el ciclope "rica cena".

"A…a…aléjate de mí" dijo la chica con miedo, que intento levantarse, pero no pudo.

Y Nico decidió que era hora de ayudar y esperaba no interferir en el trabajo de las furias.

Salió de las sombras, se paró frente a la chica y saco su espada de hierro Estigio. El ciclope sonrió al verlo, tal vez pensaba que iba a cenar más.

"Más comida" dijo y se lanzó contra Nico.

No le fue difícil encargarse del ciclope, pero había olvidado al perro de Infierno, que se lanzó contra la chica. Fue una suerte que la Señorita O'Leary estuviera con él, pues ella se lanzó contra el perro y en unos pocos minutos, solo quedaba polvo dorado en el aire. Se volteó hacia la muchacha, que seguía en el piso y lo miraba sorprendida. Tenía el cabello color chocolate, pero no en un tono del chocolate en barra, era más del color al chocolate caliente y los ojos grises. Nadie llegaba tan cerca del campamento, a menos de que fuese un mestizo y estaba seguro, de que la chica lo era.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Nico.

"Acabas de matar a esa cosa" dijo la muchacha.

"Era un ciclope ¿estás bien?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Y ese perro gigante mato al otro perro gigante" volvió a responder la chica, sin responder a la pregunta.

"Si, lo mato, ahora me gustaría que me respondieras si estás bien para poder irme" le dijo Nico de manera brusca y la muchacha lo vio enojada.

"¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!" le dijo ella enojada "¿Crees que si lo estuviera estaría tirada aquí?".

"Supongo que no ¿Qué haces en este lugar?".

"¿Tu qué crees que hago aquí? ¿Buscar que me maten? Me escape de mi academia y termine en el bosque y luego esa cosa con su perro gigante empezó a cazarme" le respondió ella y Nico cada vez sentía la necesidad de alejarse y dejarla ahí, su tono lo irritaba "¿tú que haces aquí?".

"Yo vivo por aquí" le contesto y empezó a avanzar hacia ella "¿Por qué escapaste de tu academia?".

La muchacha bajo la vista y Nico creyó que no le iba a responder, pero lo hizo "me canse de que mi padre me mande a una academia nueva cada vez que no apruebo con buenas calificaciones, no entiende que tengo dislexia y TDHA, soy su única hija y aparentemente, su mayor vergüenza, así que me pareció buena idea huir, tal vez se dé cuenta dentro de dos meses que desaparecí".

"Tienes un padre modelo" le dijo Nico con sarcasmo, pues ya Hades más de una vez le había dicho a Nico que él era una vergüenza y que hubiese sido mejor que muriera él en lugar de su hermana, Bianca.

"Lo sé" le dijo la chica "pero no le va a importar mucho que desaparezca, no soy más que una piedra en su zapato".

Nico asintió "¿sabías que no eres una persona normal?" le pregunto.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto ella con molestia "¿Qué acaso me conoces o que, como para decir eso?".

"A ti no, pero creo que a tu madre si".

La cara de la muchacha se puso pálida "mi madre me abandono, o eso es lo que dijo mi padre, que me tuvo y me dejo afuera de su mansión, como si fuese un traste sucio".

"A todos nos tienen que dejar" le dijo Nico.

"¿De qué rayos hablas, chico raro?".

"Mi nombre el Nico y será mejor que te lleve al campamento, Quirón te lo explicara mejor"

"A mí no me vas a llevar a ningún lado".

"Ok, quédate aquí y rézale a los dioses para que no te salgan más monstros" se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, si la chica no lo quería acompañar, no la iba a obligar, tal vez ya que estuviera muerta sería un mejor prospecto para tener una conversación "Señorita O'Leary, vámonos" le llamo a la perra, que estaba a un lado de la chica, olfateándola.

No avanzo mucho, cuando la chica le grito "¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí sola! ¡Eres muy poco caballeroso!" Nico no se detuvo y siguió avanzando "¡Esta bien! ¡Iré contigo!" esta vez detuvo el paso y volteo hacia la chica.

"Bien, levantaste, que no tengo todo el día y tengo cosas que hacer" le grito Nico.

"¡Si pudiera levantarme, ya lo habría hecho!" le grito ella enojada "tengo el tobillo roto o algo así, por lo que no veo muchas opciones, así que tendrás que ayudarme a avanzar".

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y avanzo de regreso hacia ella, le ordeno a la Señorita O'Leary que se pusiera detrás de la chica, para que pudiera montarse sobre la perra "sube al lomo de la perra" le dijo Nico y la muchacha le lanzo una mirada iracunda.

"¿Qué parte de no puedo levantarme no te quedo clara?" le pregunto como si él estuviera idiota "tienes que ayudarme a subir".

A Nico no le gusto eso, no le gustaba tocar a las personas, ni que lo tocaran, la única excepción a la regla, era Hazel y tampoco se la pasaba abrazándola, por lo que la idea de ayudar a la muchacha a subir al lomo de la perra no le gustaba, pero era eso o cargar con ella o que cuando muriera, lo acosara por toda la eternidad. Sin mucho entusiasmo, le paso un brazo a la chica por la cintura, ella lo tomo del cuello y la ayudo a levantarse, con mucho trabajo, se recargo en el costado de la Señorita O'Leary.

"Ya te ayude a levantarte, ahora, súbete" le dijo Nico.

"Es que eres sordo ¿verdad? Tienes que ayudarme a subir, no puedo yo sola".

Nico soltó un soplido de exasperación y volvió a acercarse a ella. La tomo de la cintura, mientras ella ponía las manos en sus hombros. Nico se dio cuenta de que desprendía un raro aroma a menta y flor de azar. La subió al lomo de la perra y se alejar de ella de inmediato "listo ¿o necesitas algo más?".

"No, Nico, muchas gracias" le dijo ella de mala gana y él se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la chica hablar de nuevo "por cierto, soy Jenna".

"No te pregunte por tu nombre" le dijo él.

"Yo tampoco y aun así, me lo diste, así que estamos a mano".

Nico prefirió ya no decir nada y empezó a avanzar con dirección al Campamento Mestizo. Mientras más rápido se deshiciera de ella, mucho mejor, otros campistas la podían soportar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Como la vieron? Se que el cap es corto, pero esa era la idea xD<em>**

**_Ya saben, espero sus comentarios._**

**_Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2- Una nueva amiga, o tal vez no

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

><p>La chica no volvió a hablar con Nico mientras entraban al campamento, pero si la escucho hablar con la Señorita O'Leary, cosa que tenía a la perra feliz, según lo pudo notar, pues hacia ruidos como si fuese un cachorrito. Vio a varios campistas mirarlos de manera curiosa y seguirlos hasta que llegaron a la Casa Grande, donde Quirón estaba afuera, jugado cartas con el Sr. D.<p>

"Buenas tardes" saludo Nico.

"Buenas tardes, Rico, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó el Sr. D.

"Es Nico, Dionisio" dijo Quirón y levanto la vista "Oh, veo que traes compañía"

Nico asintió "la encontré a las afueras del campamento, siendo perseguida por un ciclope" y le explico al centauro lo que había sucedido.

"Muy bien, una campista más" dijo Quirón contento.

"Si, genial" dijo el Sr. D con sarcasmo.

"Y ¿Por qué no baja de la espalda de la Señorita O'Leary?" pregunto Quirón viendo a la chica aun sobre la perra.

"No puedo" respondió la chica "me lastime el tobillo".

"Oh, bueno, eso se puede arreglar, eh, Nico, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarla a bajar?" le pregunto Quirón.

A Nico no le gustó la idea, pero el centauro era de las pocas personas que eran amables con él, así que ayudo a Jenna a bajar. Cuando se acercó a ella, le lazo una mirada de disgusto, quería que le quedara claro que no la ayudaba por gusto. La chica de mala gana le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras la llevaba hacia una silla para que se sentara.

"Gracias" le dijo Jenna de mal pelo. Nico no le respondió.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto Quirón.

"Jenna Carlton" le respondió ella.

"Muy bien, Jenna, bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo".

Nico, que vio ya no era requerido, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la bahía de los fuegos artificiales. La Señorita O'Leary había desaparecido y no se había dado cuenta de cuándo. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que casi se estrella contra Piper.

"¡Wow! Hola Nico" saludo con una sonrisa la hija de Afrodita.

"Hola Piper" le dijo él.

"Escuche que llego una persona, ¿es cierto?" pregunto ella y el asintió.

"Está en la Casa Grande platicando con Quirón".

"Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Porque yo la lleve ahí".

Piper lo miro sorprendida. Ella, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank y Leo eran los únicos que no le hacían mala cara al verlo y con los que podía mantener una conversación de más de 15 minutos.

"Eso…está muy bien" dijo Piper contenta.

"No te emociones, sigo siendo antisocial y lúgubre, la chica ya me odia".

"¡Ay Nico!" lo regaño "¿Cómo se supone que te voy a conseguir a una novia, si asustas a todo el mundo?".

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Piper, no necesito una novia, así que deja de intentarlo".

La muchacha puso las manos en la cadera y lo observo con ojo crítico "no me importa lo que digas, Di Angelo, te voy a conseguir una novia, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida".

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro "buena suerte" le dijo y siguió su camino, consciente de que Piper lo seguía observando.

* * *

><p>"Jackson, Chase ¿Quién les dijo que era hora de un descanso?"<p>

Percy y Annabeth estaban tirados en el piso, el entrenador Hedge los estaba matando con tantas actividades sin sentido que los hacia ejecutar y ya estaban ambos cansados y sedientos.

"Cinco minutos, entrenador, en lo que Piper regresa con agua" pidió Percy.

"¡Cinco minutos mis cuartos traseros peludos! ¿Crees que los monstros te darán cinco minutos? Mueve el trasero, Jackson".

Percy se puso de pie y empezó a escalar de nuevo el muro de lava. Annabeth no le hizo caso Hedge, estaba cansada y ya no tenía fuerza ni para cerrar los ojos.

"¿Dónde rayos esta Piper? ¿Fue a conseguir el agua en un manantial en China o qué?" pregunto una voz al lado de Annabeth.

"No lo sé Leo, pero si no regresa en 5 minutos, cuando llegue, habré muerto por deshidratación" le respondió Annabeth y Leo solo se rio.

"¡Valdez! ¡Sin descansos!" grito Hedge y Leo, como pudo, se levantó.

En cuanto el muchacho empezó a subir el muro de lava, llego Piper con el agua "¡ya volví!"

"¿Qué rayos te tomo tanto tiempo, reina de la belleza?" le pregunto Leo, que no había avanzado mucho y se regresó para poder tomar agua. Percy apareció tres segundos después y bebió tanta agua como pudo.

"Lo lamento, pero llego una chica nueva" dijo Piper.

"¿Y cómo llego?" preguntó Percy.

"Sobre el lomo de tu perra" le contesto Piper con una sonrisa.

"¿De mi perra? ¿Hablas de la Señorita O'Leary?".

"¿Qué otra perra tienes? Si, sobre su lomo, Nico la traía de paseo y salvo a la chica de ser la cena de un ciclope".

"Espera ¿Qué Nico?" pregunto Leo y Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pues no hay muchos Nico's en el campamento ¿o sí?".

"¿Hablas de Nico Di Angelo? ¿Nico-te-voy-a-atravezar-con-mi-espada-de-hierro-Estigio-si-me-miras-feo Di Angelo?" volvió a preguntar Leo.

"¡Si Leo Valdez! De él" le dijo Piper molesta.

"¿Y la chica? ¿Cómo está?" preguntó Annabeth.

"Bien, tenía lastimado el tobillo, pero Liam, de la cabaña de Apolo, la estaba curando cuando me vine, se llama Jenna, tiene quince años y es muy mona".

Leo hablo de nuevo, luego de vaciar su quinto vaso de agua "¿y supongo que por eso te tardaste? Por estar sacándole información a la recién llegada".

"No exactamente, pero como intento conseguirle una novia a Nico, tal vez ella llenaba los requisitos".

"¿Y los lleno?" pregunto Annabeth con una sonrisa. Ya sabía de los planes que Piper y Hazel tenían de conseguirle una novia al pobre de Nico, pero como la mayoría de las chicas le tenían miedo, no estaban teniendo buena suerte en ninguno de los dos campamentos. Annabeth no podía visualizar a Nico con novia, no lo imaginaba romántico regalando chocolates y ositos de peluche. El chico no era feo, pero siendo hijo de Hades, pasaba más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos y probablemente su definición de un _paseo romántico_ era llevar a la chica por un tour en el Inframundo, pasear en el bote de Caronte y terminar en una cena para dos frente a los Campos de Castigo.

Si, definitivamente Annabeth no podía ver al chico ser novio de alguien, a menos que ese alguien estuviese muerto.

"Pues, desgraciadamente no" dijo Piper "pero todo es culpa de Nico, ya logro que la chica lo encontrara desagradable y molesto, aunque me confeso que le parecía un poco guapo, con todo y su mal carácter".

"Quien lo hubiese pensado" dijo Leo, "Nico Di Angelo, todo una casanova".

"Creo que a Nico le falta mucho para ser un casanova" dijo Percy "empezando por su aberración hacia los seres vivos".

* * *

><p>A la hora de la cena, Nico vio a Jenna sentada en la mesa de Hermes, donde los recién llegados siempre se sentaban hasta que su padre o madre divinos los reclamaran. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento. No parecía muy contenta, no habla con nadie y se limitaba a comer su cena. Nico conocía la mirada de la muchacha, era esa que tenía él siempre, esa que decía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero no se explicaba porque ella podía sentirse así, si era una chica bastante normal.<p>

"¿Echándole un ojo a la nueva?" pregunto una voz a su espalda y un segundo después, Leo Valdez estaba sentado a su lado "Piper tenía razón, es muy bonita".

"Creí que ya tenías novia, Leo" le dijo Nico.

"Eso no me impide ver otras chicas lindas" le dijo Leo "entonces que ¿si le estabas echando un ojo? Porque si te gusto, yo me encargo que nadie se le acerque".

Nico se rio amargamente "estas igual que Piper, pero no te preocupes, no le estaba echando el ojo".

"¿Seguro?".

"Muy seguro Valdez, ahora, vete a tu mesa antes de que Dionisio te convierta en un racimo de uvas".

Leo se levantó de inmediato "ya sabes Nico, tu solo da la orden y yo me encargo de que no te la bajen".

"Adiós Leo" dijo Nico y Leo se fue a la mesa de Hefesto.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y cuando su vista se desvió a la mesa de Hermes, vio a Jenna intentando platicar con Chris Rodríguez, que estaba sentado a su lado. Por un momento Jenna observo a Nico, pero de inmediato cambio la dirección de sus ojos, no quería que el chico se diera cuenta de que lo había estado observando. Cuando la mayoría de los campistas habían terminado de cenar, Quirón se puso de pie.

"Chicos, su atención, gracias" dijo el centauro "como muchos ya se dieron cuenta, tenemos a una nueva campista, su nombre es Jenna y aún no sabemos su parentesco divino, pero confió en que todos serán amables con ella".

Todos los campistas observaron a Jenna y ella solo mantuvo la vista hacia abajo, no le gustaba que la gente la observara y menos ser el centro de atención de un montón de adolescentes. Todo mundo empezó a poner se pie y cuando Jenna se levantó, vio que de repente estaba brillando, miro hacia arriba y vio lo que claramente era un búho.

Jenna, de la nada, se vio rodeaba de muchos campistas y se acercó a ella una chica rubia, que tenía los ojos iguales a los de ella.

"Hola, yo soy Annabeth y el búho claramente es seña de que eres una hija de Atenea, bienvenida a la cabaña 6".

Jenna, por primera vez desde que había llegado, le dedico una sonrisa genuina a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, esta es nuestra cabaña y por ahí está tu cama" le dijo Annabeth a su nueva hermana.<p>

Jenna tenía quince años, como Piper ya se los había dicho y de momento, no era una chica que hablara mucho, tal vez se debía a que acaba de llegar y se sentía un poco perdida, o eso pensaba Annabeth.

"Siempre me ha gustado leer" le dijo Jenna viendo hacía los libreros "pero con la dislexia, es imposible".

"Pues aquí hay muchos libros que puedes leer cuando quieras y como están escritos en griego, te será más fácil".

"Eso suena genial" dijo Jenna emocionada, pero luego su sonrisa se fue.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Annabeth.

"No, es solo que…" empezó a decir Jenna, pero se detuvo.

"Continua" la animo Annabeth "puedes confiar en mi".

Jenna le creyó, sabia porque, pero lo hizo "es solo que, según se, Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia ¿no?" pregunto Jenna y Annabeth asintió "bueno, yo no soy muy inteligente y soy una pésima estratega, nunca aprendí a jugar ajedrez y pierdo hasta en las damas chinas, para lo único que sirvo es para sacar cuentas y entender graficas de Wall Street".

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Annabeth, que no era una economista y no conocía a ningún hijo de Atenea que supiese leer ese tipo de gráficas, que era un lio. Todos los hijos de Atenea se caracterizaban por ser inventores y crear cosas, no sabía de ninguno que hubiese destacado en el ámbito financiero.

"Si, es tan raro" dijo Jenna "pero, me da gusto estar aquí, creo que al fin voy a dejar de preocuparme, ya no estaré nerviosa por saber si durar un año en este lugar o no".

Annabeth le sonrió a su nueva hermana "esperemos que estés muy a gusto aquí y que dures mucho tiempo".

Jenna le sonrió a Annabeth "yo espero lo mismo".

* * *

><p>Le día que siguió a la llegada de Jenna, Annabeth se tomó la tarea de mostrarle el campamento. La chica se vio muy emocionada con las actividades que había, aunque le confeso a Annabeth que era muy mala en cuanto a actividad física, como lo era el pelear contra otra persona.<p>

"Tengo una pésima coordinación" dijo Jenna.

"Bueno, ninguno llega siendo un experto, todos aprendemos sobre la marcha" le dijo Annabeth.

Jenna sonrió y cuando se aproximaban a la arena, corrió hacia la jaula gigante, donde estaba la Señorita O'Leary "la perra gigante que me trajo" dijo la muchacha al acercarse.

"Eh, Jenna, yo te aconsejaría que no te acerque mucho, la Señorita O'Leary no se…" Annabeth se detuvo a media oración, viendo como Jenna metía la mano a la jaula y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la perra no intentaba comérsela, como pasaba con la mayoría de los campistas. Ella aún no se atrevía a acercarse sola, solo lo hacía cuando Percy estaba con ella.

Se quedó parada viendo impresionada a Jenna rascarle las orejas la Señorita O'Leary.

"¿Quién es una buena chica?" preguntaba Jenna y la perra le lamio la cara a través de los barrotes "¿Por qué la tienen encerrada?" pregunto a Annabeth.

"Porque es un perro del Infierno, o en este caso, perra, y bueno, no es muy sociable con la mayoría de los campistas, los únicos que la sacan a pasear son Percy y Nico".

"Mmm… y ¿Por qué solo ellos?".

"Porque Percy es su dueño y Nico, bueno, él es hijo de Hades, así que supongo que por eso le cae bien, aparte que son los únicos que la pueden controlar, en el sentido de no atacar a otra persona".

Jenna siguió acariciando a la perra y luego, hablo de nuevo "¿crees que me muerda si me meto a la jaula? Parece estar aburrida".

"Jenna, no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Annabeth "tal vez mas tarde, Percy te pueda acompañar, ya que Nico parece haber desaparecido de nuevo".

"Es un chico muy raro" comento Jenna "ese tal Nico, es incluso más antisocial que yo".

Annabeth frunció el ceño "tú no eres antisocial".

"¿Me has visto hablar con otra persona, aparte de ti?" pregunto Jenna mientras caminaba hacia Annabeth.

"Eh…" Annabeth hizo memoria y se dio cuenta de que Jenna solo había hablado con ella en lo que iba del día. Ya le había presentado a los miembros de la cabaña de Atenea y a algunos de sus amigos, como Percy, Piper, Leo, Calypso y Clarisse, pero no había hablado con nadie más.

"¿Lo ves?" le dijo Jenna "soy antisocial y eso debo agradecérselo a mi padre, que no me dejaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo y nunca pude hacer amigos".

Annabeth se dio cuenta de que Jenna sonaba bastante triste y deprimida "pues olvídate de eso, que estoy segura de que aquí harás muchos amigos".

Jenna asintió con una leve sonrisa "eso espero".

Se dio media vuelta y casi termina en el piso, de no haber sido porque alguien la tomo del brazo antes de que terminara en el suelo. Cuando levanto la vista, vio al chico pálido y mal humorado que la había salvado del ciclope el día anterior. Nico le soltó el brazo con brusquedad y Jenna se alejó de él.

"Fíjate por donde caminas" le dijo Nico con su tono de voz serio.

"Lo mismo podría decirte yo, era más fácil que tú te hicieras a un lado, no tengo ojos en la espalda" replico Jenna molesta.

"Debí haber dejado que el ciclope te comiera ¿ya te habían dicho que eres muy molesta?" pregunto Nico.

"¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas" se burló Jenna "tú no eres exactamente la persona más agradable del mundo, así que si nos ponemos a hablar de personas molestas, tu ganas".

Annabeth veía la escena con interés. Generalmente si alguna chica chocaba contra Nico, lo ignoraba y seguía su caminó. En cambio su hermana, era la primera en responderle el _fíjate por donde caminas_ que Nico utilizaba todo el tiempo cuando alguien chocaba con él.

"No tendré un ciclope cerca que quiera comerte, pero estoy seguro de que a la Señorita O'Leary le gustaría arrancarte un brazo" dijo Nico con una nota de gusto en la voz.

Jenna se puso las manos en la cintura y le sonrió a Nico de manera fingida "buena suerte con eso _Nico_, porque la Señorita O'Leary es mi amiga y ya pase la prueba de sobrevivencia, sigo con los dos brazos".

Jenna le puso las manos a Nico muy cerca de la cara y le movió los dedos. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se le acercara tanto.

"Aléjate de mí" le dijo el molesto.

"Los mismo te digo yo" le dijo Jenna y paso por un lado de él.

Annabeth se despidió de Nico y siguió a su hermana hacia la arena.

Nico se acercó a la jaula de la Señorita O'Leary y la perra le ladro contenta. Cuando entro a la jaula y se puso a rascarle las orejas, le llego un familiar aroma a menta y flor de azar.

"Así que, después de todo, la irritante hermana de Annabeth si es tu amiga" le dijo Nico a la perra y esta le ladro contenta.

"Lo que me faltaba" dijo Nico molesto "eres mi única amiga y ahora, tengo que compartirte".

La Señorita O'Leary movió la cola contenta y Nico abrió la puerta para poder sacarla y pasear. Tal vez así, se olvidaría de lo molesta que era Jenna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww si! Me encanta lo molestos que son Jenna y Nico entre ellos xD<strong>_

_**Me tarde milenios escribiendo el cap, pero creo que ya las cosas van a fluir mas fácilmente xD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! **_

_**Besos**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Eso explica su mirada

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

><p>"¿No podías leer eso, no sé, en cualquier otro lugar?" pregunto Nico a la chica que tenía la nariz pegada en un libro.<p>

Los ojos grises de Jenna voltearon a ver a Nico con desagrado.

"Yo puedo leer donde yo quiera" le respondió ella.

Jenna ya tenía casi tres semanas en el campamento y en ese tiempo había logrado convencer a los demás que la Señorita O'Leary no era tan mala o peligrosa como muchas hijas de Afrodita decían y Quirón había aceptado a que anduviera libre, como, según Jenna, debía ser. Y ahora, la perra le estaba sirviendo como respaldo mientras leía sentada en un lugar oculto de la playa.

"Cierto, ¿pero que no a los niños de Atenea les encanta estar encerrados en su cabaña inventando cosas?".

Jenna no le respondió a Nico y se puso de pie. "Solo para que veas que soy una buena persona y, sobre todo con educación, voy a dejar que estés con la Señorita O'Leary el resto de la tarde.".

"Lo dices como si me estuvieses haciendo un favor" le dijo Nico molesto.

"Es que te lo estoy haciendo" le respondió Jenna, que dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nico espero a que Jenna estuviera fuera de vista y se acercó a la Señorita O'Leary.

"De todos los campistas ¿te tenías que hacer amiga de ella?" pregunto Nico a la perra y esta movió la cola emocionada "tomare eso como un sí, no sé qué te gusta de ella, es más molesta que la mitad de los campistas aquí."

La Señorita O'Leary soltó un leve ladrido y Nico se sentó a su lado, mientras le rascaba las orejas. No era novedad que a Nico no le agradara la demás gente, pero todos lo trataban como si fuese un fenómeno de la naturaleza y el había diseñado un mecanismo de defensa que implicaba alejar a todo ser humano de su lado. No era que lo hubiese querido hacer, pero las circunstancias lo habían llevado a eso.

Paso la mano que tenía libre por la arena y sintió algo entre los dedos, cuando lo recogió y vio que era, estuvo tentado a lanzarlo al mar. Era un arete con un búho. Nico había visto como Annabeth se los regalaba a Jenna unos días después de haber llegado al campamento y por lo visto, había perdido uno. La Señorita O'Leary olfateo el arete y ladro.

"Si, ya sé que es de tu _amiga_" le dijo Nico.

"Rowf" dijo la Señorita O'Leary.

"¿Qué" pregunto Nico "¿No me vas a obligar a que se lo lleve o sí?"

Como respuesta, la perra volvió a ladrar y movió la cola emocionada. Nico vio a la perra enojado.

"Supongo que eso fue un sí" dijo de mal pelo "está bien, se lo voy a dejar en su cama, sin que me vea".

Se puso de pie y viajo por las sombras hasta que llego a la Cabaña 6. Se mantuvo en las sombras y llego casi al mismo tiempo que Jenna lo hacían, que no lucia muy contenta por estar ahí. En cuanto la chica entro, vio a una de sus hermanas hablarle.

"¡Jenna! ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto con interés la chica.

"Hola Alyson" saludo Jenna "y emm… vengo de leer" le respondió la muchacha mostrándole el libro que traía en la mano.

"Oh" dijo Alyson y se acercó a Jenna "¿De qué es el libro?" pregunto y Nico vio como se lo quitaba de las manos a Jenna de manera brusca "espero y nada muy avanzado, ya sabemos que no eres exactamente la clase de persona que entiende a la perfección lo que lee".

Nico vio a Jenna bajar la mirada y no decir nada, pero Alyson continuo hablando "oh, miren, Jenna lee un libro de cuentos, algo bastante adecuado para su pequeño cerebro".

Había dos personas más en la cabaña, uno chico y una chica y los dos se burlaron ante las palabras de Alyson. Nico no entendía el comportamiento de los tres hacia la chica, si era su hermana, no comprendía porque la trataban tan mal.

"¿Me regresas el libro?" pregunto Jenna al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ay, no llores Jenna, ya sabemos que la verdad duele, pero no es para tanto, aparte" le dijo Alyson acercándose a ella "Annabeth no está aquí para defenderte, ella podrá ser amable contigo, ¿pero saber porque lo hace?".

Jenna negó con la cabeza.

"Porque te tiene lastima, todos ellos, Percy, Leo, Calypso y Piper te dirigen la palabra por lástima, hasta el raro del hijo de Hades te habla por esa razón, ¿crees que lo hacen porque les agradas? ¡Claro que no! Lo hacen por quedar bien con nuestra _querida_ jefa de cabaña, que no es más que una presuntuosa que se da aires de grandeza por haber recuperado la Atenea Partenos".

A Nico le quedo claro que Alyson odiaba a Annabeth por ser la hija favorita de su madre. Y él no le hablaba a Jenna por lastima, las pocas conversación que tenían, que siempre implicaban una pelea, eran a causa de que Jenna siempre estaba con la Señorita O'Leary. A él nunca le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hablarle a Jenna por lastima. Sería más lógico que ella lo hiciera con él y no al revés.

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó Alyson a Jenna, que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar una lagrima "todos en la cabaña estamos de acuerdo en que probablemente Atenea se equivocó al reclamarte como hija, con la falta de cerebro que tienes, es más lógico que seas hija de Afrodita."

Jenna le lanzo una mirada asesina a Alyson. "Tal vez Atenea también se equivocó contigo" le dijo Jenna "con el veneno que eres capaz de esparcir, pareces más una hija de Medusa." Alyson estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jenna levanto el rostro con una mirada altiva y de desprecio. "Ahórrate lo que me vayas a decir" le dijo Jenna aun con lágrimas en los ojos "y te lo repito, no vas a lograr verme gritarte como si fuese una mujer de mercado y no vas a verme llorar, _yo_ soy una dama y como tal, lo único que te puedo decir, es que deberías ir a la tienda de los Stoll y comprarte algo de clase, si es que la venden en presentaciones aptas para ti."

Jenna se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque. Nico la siguió con una sonrisa. Tal vez Jenna era muy molesta, pero le agradaba su forma de defenderse, de una manera bastante inteligente y muy digna de una hija de la diosa de la Sabiduría.

Siguió a la chica hasta que se detuvo en un lugar lo bastante lejos de las cabañas y de los campistas, para luego verla recargarse sobre un pino y empezar a llorar. Tal vez Jenna sufría casi al mismo nivel que él. Luego de ver la manera tan despiadada con la que la trataban, Nico entendió por qué Jenna nunca estaba contenta cuando estaba a solas con la Señorita O'Leary. No era que la espiara, pero siempre lograba ver su mirada perdida y triste cada vez que las encontraba y como esta cambiaba a un total desagrado cada vez que observaba a Nico.

Sabía que no sería prudente hablarle o salir de su escondite, sin que ella pensara que la seguía, así que opto por lanzar el arete que traía en la mano. Con el ruido, Jenna bajo la mirada y cuando encontró el arete entre las raíces del árbol, Nico vio como no se lo ponía y se quitaba el otro.

Jenna observo los aretes y luego Nico vio la mirada de desprecio que le cruzo el rostro.

"Tal vez Alyson tiene razón" susurro Jenna pensando en voz alta "tal vez todos me tienen lastima y por eso son amables conmigo."

Nico no podía creer que Jenna enserio estuviese pensando eso. Él sabía de primera mano que no era así. Piper, que por algún milagro de la naturaleza había olvidado la idea de conseguirle novia y había regresado a ser la misma (que le importaba un bledo la vida amorosa de los demás), le había dicho que Jenna le agradaba bastante y que no tenía nada que ver con el ser hermana de Annabeth, ya que _todas_ las hermanas de la chica, veían a Piper como si estuviera retrasada por ser hija de Afrodita, cosa que ni Annabeth, ni Jenna hacían.

Leo, bueno, era _Leo_ y tenía una buena relación con la todos los campistas. Aunque estaba claro, que prefería la compañía de su novia y de sus máquinas.

Y Percy era o intentaba ser amable con todos (no aplicaba con los hijos de Ares o Marte, tal vez las excepciones eran Clarisse y Frank) pero nunca le pasaría hablarle a alguien por lastima.

Y él, sabía lo que era que los demás te tuviesen lastima, sabía lo que se sentía que las personas te tratara mal por ser diferente. Lo entendía a la perfección y, para su gran desgracia, entendía a Jenna bastante bien.

Se alejó de Jenna y regreso a donde había dejado a la Señorita O'Leary, que ya no estaba sola, porque Piper, Percy y Annabeth estaban con ella.

"Nico, no te vas a morir pronto" dijo Piper y Nico la observo con incredulidad. Eso, él ya lo sabía "y no me refiero a el sentido literal de la frase, pero justamente estábamos hablando de ti".

"¿Y de que, si se puede saber?" pregunto él.

"De que se nos hizo raro que no estuvieras aquí con la Señorita O'Leary" le respondió Annabeth "por cierto ¿no has visto a Jenna? Me dijo que buscaría a la perra y que leería un rato un libro que le preste, pero desde entonces, no la he visto."

Nico se sintió un poco incómodo. Acaba de ver a Jenna no hacia ni tres minutos, pero decirles lo que haba pasado, no era una buena idea. Tal vez podía alterar un poco la versión.

"Si" respondió Nico "la encontré aquí con la Señorita O'Leary y bueno, luego de una de nuestras platicas amistosas…"

Annabeth intento no sonreír al escuchar eso. Las _pláticas amistosas_ entre Nico y Jenna eran bastante divertidas. Porque de amistosas, no tenían nada.

"…me dijo que se iría a su cabaña."

Jenna no le había dicho eso, solo que se iría, pero Annabeth la iría a buscarla ahí y tal vez podría descubrir lo que Alyson le había hecho a la pobre chica.

"Tal vez este ahí" sugirió Percy.

"Es probable, aunque no le gusta mucho estar en la cabaña" respondió Annabeth.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Nico, temiendo ya saber la respuesta.

"Nico, ¿exactamente en qué planeta vives? ¿Que nunca pones atención en nuestras conversaciones?" le pregunto Piper "Annabeth nos ha dicho a todos, y cuando digo a todos, me refiero a Calypso, Leo, Percy, a ti y a mí, que sus hermanos y hermanas son iguales de amables con Jenna que como lo son conmigo."

Nico de repente tuvo un flashazo de una conversación de esa índole, pero era probable que no hubiese escuchado nada. "Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo" dijo Nico de manera honesta.

"Bueno, eso es lo de menos" dijo Annabeth "será mejor que vaya a buscar a Jenna, no quisiera la hiciesen sentir mal"

_Demasiado tarde_. Pensó Nico.

"Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué la hacen sentir mal?" preguntó el muchacho, también ya conociendo la respuesta, pero quería saber qué era lo que Annabeth pensaba.

"Porque todos son unos ignorantes" le respondió ella molesta "los hijos de Atenea generalmente son inventores, les gusta crear y diseñar, cosa en lo que Jenna no es muy buena, pero es una matemática y economista estupenda. No sabrá jugar ajedrez y ser estratega en batalla, pero ponle un problema que implique como sacar adelante a una compañía en banca rota y la bolsa de valores, y creara una estrategia tan completa, que aún sigo sin entender la mitad de los términos y graficas que utilizo."

"Y en pocas palabras" dijo Piper con una sonrisa "Jenna es inteligente a su manera. No hay nada de raro en eso. Yo soy probablemente la hija de Afrodita más anti-femenina del mundo. Jenna es la hija de Atenea más anti-prototipo de lo que se debe esperar de un hijo de Atenea."

"Gracias por el resumen, Piper, pero había entendido lo que dijo Annabeth" le dijo Nico.

"Entonces…" empezó a decir Percy "¿vamos a ir a buscar a Jenna?"

"Si" respondió Annabeth avanzando "antes de que suceda una desgracia."

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabaña de Atenea y cuando llegaron, Nico vio a Alyson y los otros dos chicos aun ahí. Los tres parecían estar burlándose de algo y Nico sintió una chispa de coraje. Era probable que aún se estuviesen burlando de Jenna.

"Alyson ¿has visto a Jenna?" pregunto Annabeth en cuanto entro.

La chica volteo a verlos con una mirada de falsa inocencia. "No Annabeth, no ha venido por aquí, nosotros tenemos toda la tarde aquí no la hemos visto."

Los otros dos asintieron y a Nico le habría gustado gritarles _mentirosos._

"Bien" dijo Annabeth, que les había creído "si viene, díganle que estaré en el lago de canoas."

"Así lo haremos" dijo Alyson con una sonrisa.

Annabeth estaba por salir de la cabaña, cuando Nico vio el libro que había traído Jenna en una de las mesas. No había manera de que él fuese a dejar que Alyson se saliera con la suya. Jenna no tenía la culpa de ser diferente.

"Annabeth, ¿no es ese el libro que traía Jenna?" pregunto Nico y con satisfacción vio a Alyson ver le libro con el rabillo del ojo con enojo y miedo.

Annabeth observo el libro y lo tomo para darse cuenta de que en efecto, ese era el libro de mitología que le había prestado a su hermana. Levanto la vista y observo a Alyson y los otros dos con una mirada asesina.

"¿Dónde está Jenna?" pregunto enojada.

"¿Y cómo podríamos saberlo nosotros?" pregunto Alyson "no soy su niñera."

"Cierto, no lo eres, pero los tres se han ganado la limpieza de la cabaña por seis meses" dijo Annabeth.

"¿Qué? Y eso ¿Por qué?" le grito Alyson "¿quién te crees que eres?"

"Un año" dijo Annabeth y los otros dos intercambiaron miradas. Alyson tal vez seguiría desafiando a Annabeth y se ganarían por su culpa el resto de su vida como sirvientes y eso, no lo iban a permitir.

"No sabemos dónde está" dijo la chica "si vino, pero…amm…luego se fue."

"Denisse, no te atrevas a mentirme ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Annabeth.

La chica, Denisse, no le respondió de inmediato y volteo a ver la chico. "Te lo voy a decir, si prometes reducirnos la condena de limpiar la cabaña a Dylan y a mí."

"Traidores" dijo Alyson.

Annabeth la observo con incredulidad. "No estás en posición para hacer tratos Denisse, dime lo que paso y tal vez luego de oírlo, tengas la suerte de no limpiar la cabaña de por vida con Alyson y tu gemelo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya se! Me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero entiendan, estuve en un lapso de cero inspiración u.u<strong>_

_**Y tambien estoy organizando mi boda, y pues mi tiempo para escribir es limitado, tenganme paciencia :D**_

_**Besitos y saludos y espero sus reviews! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost and found

_**Mis escusas de porque me tarde tanto, están al final :D**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando Percy, Annabeth, Piper y Nico salieron de la cabaña 6, Annabeth estaba que podía echar fuego por la boca, al igual que Festus.<p>

Denisse le había contado con detalle lo que había sucedido, Nico se dio cuenta de eso y Annabeth estaba furiosa y deseosa de encontrar a Jenna y explicarle unas cuantos cosas. Como por ejemplo, que Alyson era una verdadera estúpida no diga de ser hija de Atenea.

Entre los cuatro decidieron buscarla, sin decirle a nadie que probablemente había desaparecido un campista. Tal vez sería buena idea decirle a Quirón, pero prefirieron esperar y encontrarla ellos mismos.

"Deberíamos separarnos" sugirió Piper "así cubriremos más áreas ¿no?"

"Buena idea, todos búsquenla hasta debajo de las piedras" dijo Annabeth "nos veremos en una hora en el pabellón del comedor."

Estaban por decidir donde buscaría cada uno, cuando un fantasma salió de la tierra y se paró frente a ellos. El fantasma llevaba una armadura griega y Nico al verlo, hizo una mueca. Cada vez que su padre necesitaba hablar con el de que juguete nuevo podía conseguirle a Cerbero, o de qué forma deshacerse de Deméter más rápido, o buscaba nuevas ideas de que castigo debía darle a un alma que iba a parar a los Campos de Castigo, siempre mandaba a un fantasma por él.

"Joven Nico, su padre desea verlo" dijo el fantasma de manera formal.

"Dile a mi padre que estoy un poco ocupado" respondió Nico.

"Dijo que era urgente verlo."

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó Nico molesto.

"No lo dijo, solo que necesitaba verlo, de manera urgente." El fantasma no dijo más y desapareció.

"Oh, rayos" se quejó Nico.

"Deberías ir" le dijo Annabeth "podría ser algo impórtate."

"Créeme, lo dudo" le comento Nico.

"De todas formas, ve y cuando te desocupes, regresas a ayudarnos, en caso de que aún no encontremos a Jenna."

Nico asintió, les deseo suerte y luego desapareció en las sombras.

"Bueno, como ya solo somos tres, ¿no sería buena idea pedirle a Leo y Calypso que nos ayuden?" pregunto Percy viendo a Annabeth.

"No es una idea tan descabellada" comento Piper.

Annabeth los miro a los dos y sabía que si quería encontrar a Jenna antes de la cena, necesitaba ayuda. "Está bien, vamos a buscarlos y pedirles que nos ayuden."

Encontraron a Leo y Calypso en su lugar favorito: el Bunker 9. Ambos parecían estar descansando cuando llegaron.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" pregunto Leo.

"Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a Jenna" le dijo Annabeth, yendo al grano.

"¿A encontrarla?" pregunto Calypso confundida.

"Si, tuvo un problema con Alyson y al parecer, Jenna desapareció" le respondió Piper.

"Oh, es no es bueno, podría encontrarse con algún monstro si se internó en el bosque" dijo Calypso asustada.

"Lo sé" dijo Annabeth "por eso les pido su ayuda".

"Pues ¡en marcha!" dijo Leo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a su novia.

Los 5 salieron del Bunker 9 y se dirigieron al bosque. Piper, Leo y Calypso se fueron por un lado y Percy y Annabeth por otro, tratando de cubrir más terreno. Pero no les sirvió de mucho.

Luego de un par de horas, no encontraron a Jenna por ningún lado. Escucharon el cuerno que indicaba que era hora de la cena y se vieron en la necesidad de regresar. Nadie pregunto por Jenna, pues no era la primera vez que no cenaba, pero Annabeth no dejo de lanzarles miradas asesinas a Alyson. Ella era la culpable de que Jenna no apareciera.

Luego de la cena, los chicos se saltearon las canciones y la fogata para seguir buscando. Annabeth temía que, si no estaba en el campamento, tal vez se había ido al mundo mortal y sería más difícil encontrarla. Llego la hora de irse a dormir, pero Annabeth quería seguir buscando.

"No podemos seguir" le dijo Percy "las arpías no tardan en empezar su ronda y no quiero ser su cena".

"¿Y quieres que Jenna lo sea?" pregunto Annabeth molesta.

"Claro que no, pero no la encontramos por ningún lado, por lo que es probable que no esté en el campamento" se defendió Percy "anda listilla, vamos a dormir, con suerte, mañana la encontraremos".

Annabeth suspiro y asintió. Se despidió de Percy con un beso y se dirigió a su cabaña. Donde encontró a todos sus hermanos preguntándose donde estaba Jenna.

"Annabeth ¿y Jenna?" pregunto Malcolm al verla entrar.

"¿Porque no le preguntas a Alyson?" dijo Annabeth y todos voltearon a ver a Alyson, que estaba escondida detrás de un libro al fondo de la cabaña.

La chica se limitó a levantar la vista con miedo, observo a sus hermanos y hermanas y tratando de no llorar, hablo.

"Yo no sé dónde está Jenna".

"Solo recuerda que si algo le llega a pasar, la única culpable serás tu" le dijo Annabeth y sin decir más o responder a las preguntas de todos, se fue hacia su litera, muerta de miedo y preocupación por su hermana.

-x

Nico apareció en su cabaña cerca de la media noche. Había estado en lo correcto y su padre no lo quería para nada importante. Aunque tal vez para Hades era importante platicarle sus problemas maritales a su hijo adolecente, que no le decía nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar y darle la razón en todo lo que decía.

Antes de cambiarse para irse a dormir, se preguntó si Jenna había aparecido. Un viaje rápido por las sombras a la cabaña de Atenea, le daría la respuesta.

Cuando apareció dentro, busco a Jenna y al no verla y ver a Annabeth durmiendo de manera inquieta, era obvio que no había aparecido. Viajo de nuevo al lugar donde la había visto por última vez y solo encontró sus aretes en la tierra, pero sin rastro de ella. Eso le dijo a Nico que la hermana de Annabeth ya no estaba en los terrenos del campamento.

Busco a la Señorita O'Leary y la encontró durmiendo en la arena. Si alguien podía encontrar a Jenna fuera del campamento, seria ella.

"Chica, despierta" le dijo Nico a la perra y esta, de manera perezosa se despertó "tu amiga se perdió y debemos encontrarla".

La Señorita O'Leary debió entender lo que Nico le dijo, porque se puso de pie y empezó a mover la cola.

"Buena chica" le dijo Nico con una sonrisa y se subió al lomo de la perra "ahora, a buscar a la molesta hermana de Annabeth".

La perra salió corriendo y Nico de inmediato sintió cuando salió del campamento. Este, al estar siempre con una temperatura agradable, nunca se sentía el frio o el calor que podía haber en Long Island. Y esa, era una noche bastante fría. La Señorita O'Leary empezó su rastreo y luego de los 20 minutos más largos en la vida de Nico, la perra ladro contenta y de interno más en el boque y unos minutos después, vio una pequeña fogata, una que apenas y daba algo de luz y a Jenna a un lado de ella, hecha un ovillo y temblando de frio.

Nico se bajó de inmediato de la perra y corrió a Jenna. Cuando llego a ella se dio cuenta de que estaba fría y que temblaba mucho.

"Chica estúpida" se quejó en voz baja.

Se quitó la chaqueta y con ella tapo a Jenna, luego, en contra de su voluntad, se vio obligado a tomarla en brazos y subirla al lomo de la Señorita O'Leary.

"Muy bien, llevemos a Jenna a un lugar seguro" dijo Nico luego de subir el también al lomo de la perra y sujetar a Jenna en sus brazos.

La Señorita O'Leary hizo lo que Nico le pidió y llevo a Jenna a un lugar seguro, solo que la idea de la perra, no era la misma que la de su amigo y ella, en lugar de llevarlos al Campamento Mestizo, decidió llevarlos al palacio de Hades, en el Inframundo.

Cuando Nico abrió los ojos y vio donde estaban, quiso morirse y reprender a la Señorita O'Leary, pero escucho voces. La perra los había dejado en el vestíbulo de la entrada y como no quería que nadie lo viera con una chica inconsciente en brazos, le ordeno a la perra llevarlos a su habitación.

La perra los dejo en la puerta y luego desapareció, para gran molestia de Nico. Le había ordenado llevar a Jenna a un lugar seguro y ¿el palacio de su padre le pareció lo más conveniente? No había duda de que luego tendría una plática muy larga con la Señorita O'Leary.

Puso a Jenna en la cama y la tapo con las mantas. La chica tenía los labios azules y eso no era un buen indicio. Busco en un cajón que había a un lado de la cama ambrosia y un envase con néctar. Cuando los encontró, se situó a un lado de Jenna y le vertió un poco de néctar en la boca. Luego de unos segundos, recupero el color natural de sus labios y dejo de temblar, lo que le indico a Nico que la hermana de Annabeth no moriría de hipotermia.

-x

Cuando Nico despertó la mañana siguiente, luego de pasar una pésima noche durmiendo en un sillón, vio que Jenna aún estaba dormida. No sabía si despertarla o no, tal vez debería hacerlo, para regresar al campamento. Pero primero se daría un baño. Su padre había creado su habitación de manera especial, por lo que incluso tenía un televisor, aunque nunca lo usaba.

Cuando salió del baño, vio a Jenna sentada en la cama viendo todo a su alrededor de manera asustada y curiosa. Cuando sus ojos grises se posaron sobre él, vio como la chica se sonrojaba y luego bajaba la vista. En ese momento, Nico recordó que no llevaba la camiseta puesta. Se la puse de inmediato y se acercó a la cama.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó Jenna.

"En el Inframundo, en el palacio de mi padre" le respondió Nico.

"¿En el Inframundo? ¿Por qué? ¿Me morí?" pregunto Jenna asustada y Nico puso los ojos en blanco. Para ser hija de Atenea, era un poco despistada.

"Si hubieses muerto, creo que te habrías dado cuenta" le respondió Nico "aunque, estuviste cerca de lograrlo ¿se puede saber porque rayos te fuiste del campamento?".

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto Jenna frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué acaso me espías?".

"Esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice" le dijo Nico molesto.

"No voy a responderte hasta que tú lo hagas" le tercio Jenna.

"Yo pregunte primero" objeto Nico.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y matándose con la mirada el uno al otro, pero al final, Jenna respondió. Y lo hizo porque estaba cansada de siempre terminar peleada con el hijo de Hades. Él era igual a ella, un rechazado y tal vez, en lugar de pelear, deberían de tratar de ser amigos o algo que se le pareciera.

"Me fui porque todos me tienen lastima" dijo Jenna sin ver a Nico.

"Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que te conocí" le dijo Nico y ella levanto la vista enojada "creí que eras más inteligente, pero por lo que veo, no lo eres, tal vez Alyson tiene razón y Atenea se equivocó al reclamarte como hija".

A Jenna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes que Alyson me dijo eso?".

"Annabeth la obligo a hablar, aunque ella no dijo nada, lo hizo otra chica que estaba con ella" respondió Nico. Obvio él lo había visto todo, pero también era cierto que la chica había hablado frente a todos.

"Denisse" susurro Jenna.

"Si, ella y luego de que Denisse delatara a Alyson, Annabeth, Percy, Piper y yo empezamos a buscarte".

"¿Tú me estabas buscado?" pregunto Jenna no incredulidad.

"Créelo o no, si, aunque luego deje de hacerlo, porque mi padre me necesitaba y cuando llegue al campamento me…entere de que aún no habías aparecido" mintió Nico "y con ayuda de la Señorita O'Leary, te encontré".

Jenna asintió. "Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto "¿no deberías haberme llevado al campamento o a un refugio para semidioses fugitivos?".

"El campamento _es_ un refugio para semidioses fugitivos y no fue mi idea el traerte aquí, fue cosa de la Señorita O'Leary".

Jenna no sabía si creerle o no a Nico, pero sabía que él no era de los que hacia bromas, así que supuso, era cierto.

"Annabeth se preocupó mucho por ti" le dijo Nico.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Jenna sorprendida, lo que hizo que Nico se enojara.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y no era la única, Piper, también se preocupó".

"Pero, Alyson me dijo…" empezó a decir Jenna, pero Nico la interrumpió.

"Y tu eres tan estúpida, que creíste lo que Alyson te dijo ¿no?" Jenna no le respondió, pero asintió "eres una tonta, ¿sabías que eres la única hija de Atenea, aparte Annabeth, que trata a Piper como si no fuese una idiota? ¿Qué eres la única chica que la Señorita O'Leary quiere? Y ¿Qué Annabeth cree que eres más inteligente que la mitad de sus hermanos?".

"No sabía eso" dijo Jenna en un tono apenas audible.

"Pues ya lo sabes y la próxima vez que intentes escapar, hazlo de día, de noche vas a morir" le dijo Nico "ahora, levántate, tenemos que regresar al campamento".

Nico avanzó hacia la puerta, pero Jenna lo detuvo al hablar de nuevo. "Espera" le dijo y él se dio media vuelta "gracias, por salvarme, de nuevo, y por decirme… ya sabes, que no debo ser tan estúpida, pero siempre he sido la chica que nadie quiere. Mi padre prefiere darme dinero para mantenerme alejada de él. Mis nuevos hermanos piensan que soy un desperdicio de espacio y tu…" la chica no termino de hablar y se modio el labio.

"Yo ¿Qué?" pregunto Nico.

"Tú eres el único que creo me entiende. He visto y escuchado como te tratan los demás. No me parece justo, te trata mal porque eres diferente, así como a mí me tratan mal mis hermanos y hermanas. Quisiera pedirte una disculpa por yo también tratarte mal, aunque creo nos tratamos mal mutuamente".

"Me pregunto porque será" dijo Nico con sarcasmo y para su sorpresa, vio a Jenna sonreír.

"Porque los dos somos igual de raros. Te apuesto a que la mayoría de los campistas se morirían del miedo al enterarse de que pasaron la noche en el palacio de Hades" dijo Jenna sonriendo.

"Y ¿tú no lo estás?" cuestiono Nico.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? El lugar se ve genial".

Nico sonrió un poco ante la respuesta de Jenna. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que el palacio de Hade era _un lugar genial._ Pero la chica tenía un punto: tal vez era igual de rara que él. La prueba estaba, en que la señorita O'Leary la quería. Y la perra no se encariñaba con cualquiera.

"Así que..." empezó a decir Jenna mientras se levantaba de la cama "¿Sería mucho pedir un tour del lugar? Digo, si ya estamos aquí, puedo aprovechar para conocerlo ¿no?"

"¿Quieres que te muestre el palacio?" pregunto Nico incrédulo.

"Si, ¿hay algo malo en eso?" preguntó Jenna.

Nico negó con la cabeza, sorprendido. "No, pero por tu propio bien, no toques nada" le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

"Prometo portarme bien" le dijo Jenna sonriendo mientras salían de la habitación.

Pero, no avanzaron mucho en el tour del lugar, porque al llegar a la sala de trono, Nico se encontró con su padre, Perséfone y Deméter, discutiendo, como todo el tiempo. Intento dar media vuelta para que no los vieran, pero desafortunadamente Hades logro verlos.

"Nico, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto un poco sorprendido. Su hijo ya le había dicho que no regresaría en un buen tiempo.

"Eh…nada" dijo Nico, tratando de tapar a Jenna.

"Y ¿quién es la chica?" pregunto Deméter.

"Ah…ella es…" empezó a decir Nico, pero Perséfone lo interrumpió.

"¡Ah! ¡Nico tiene novia!" grito la diosa de la primavera y Hades volteo a ver a su hijo sorprendido.

"¿Novia? ¡Ese es mi muchacho!" dijo Hades orgulloso. La primera vez que decía algo estando orgulloso de su hijo.

"¡No, ella no es mi novia!" dijo Nico enojado.

"Soy su amiga" dijo Jenna de inmediato.

"¡No, no lo eres!" le dijo Nico y Jenna lo miro sorprendida y un poco dolida.

"Cierto, lo olvidaba, tú no tienes amigos" le dijo Jenna en tono gélido "ahora, si no te importa, quiero regresar al campamento".

Nico, de mala gana, la tomo del brazo y los dos desaparecieron en las sombras, dejando a los tres dioses sorprendidos.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de suceder?" pregunto Hades.

"No creo que alguien tenga la paciencia de hacerlo" dijo Deméter de mal modo "eres tan idiota, que ni con manzanitas entenderías".

"¡Madre! No le digas idiota a mi marido".

"¿Estúpido?" pregunto Deméter y los tres regresaron al argumento que habían dejado cuando Nico y Jenna irrumpieron en la sala del trono.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, me encanta que Nico y Jenna no dan una xD<strong>

**Bueno, dan un paso y retroceden tres, pero son unos lindos :)**

**Y estoy feliz de haber incluido a Hades, Perséfone y Deméter, esta demás decirles, que ellos saldrán mucho en la historia xD**

**Y ahora, mis escusas: tiempo, falta de inspiración y que estoy escribiendo otra historia xD La Hija de Neptuno tiene la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre y de todas formas, me tardo en actualizar xD**

**Espero sus reviews! :D Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pruébalo

_**Desclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada referente a PJO o HOO.**_

* * *

><p>Nico reapareció a las afueras del campamento, en la colina Mestiza. En cuanto lo hizo, soltó a Jenna y ella sin decirle una palabra empezó a avanzar hacia el pino de Thalia. Él se fue por otra dirección, no quería que los viesen llegar juntos. Tal vez debería disculparse con Jenna. Ella era la primera persona que decía que era su amiga y también la primera que decía que el palacio de Hades era un lugar interesante, pero tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.<p>

Cuando estuvo dentro del campamento, vio a los chicos correr hacia la colina, de donde Jenna venia. Vio a Annabeth correr hacia su hermana y darle un abrazo. Nico, sin mucho interés, se acercó a los demás que, por lo que pudo escuchar, se habían enterado de la desaparición de Jenna esa mañana.

"Jenna ¿estás bien?" le pregunto Annabeth preocupada. Jenna asintió. "¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Estas lastimada?".

"Estoy bien Annabeth, todo lo que necesito es un baño y cambiarme de ropa".

Jenna paso de largo a Annabeth y se fue en dirección a la cabaña de Atenea, donde Nico vio mucho de sus hermanos la recibían de buena manera y otros, parecía estar burlándose de ella.

-x

Luego de eso, la situación entre Nico y Jenna, se volvió peor. Ella ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Cuando lo veía acercarse porque ella estaba con la Señorita O'Leary, simplemente se ponía de pie y se marchaba. Nico no podía negar que empezaba a extrañar sus continuas peleas con Jenna. Ella era la única respondona que lo ponía de buenas.

Una semana después de la desaparición de Jenna, llegaron a visitarlos unos cuantos chicos del Campamento Júpiter. Piper estaba que brincaba de la emoción por ver a Jason. Nico también estaba contento de poder ver a su hermana. Tal vez ella le podía ayudar con su situación con Jenna. Tal vez.

"Nico, estoy muy feliz de verte" le dijo Hazel dándole un abrazo. Ella era la única que podía hacer eso con él.

"Es bueno verte a ti también" le dijo Nico a su hermana "hola Frank".

"Hola Nico" lo saludo el enorme novio de Hazel, que parecía crecer más cada vez que lo veía.

Luego de la recepción de todos los campistas, Jason, Hazel y Frank se habían reunido con los demás en el lago de canoas para tener un poco de privacidad para hablar. Para muchos, ellos seguían siendo los 7 semidioses más poderosos, pero para ellos, todos eran los mejores amigos.

"Y ¿Qué ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?" pregunto Jason, que estaba sentado en una banca, con Piper a un lado, tomándola de la mano.

"No mucho, pero Annabeth recibió a una nueva hermana que se la vive en guerra con Nico" respondió Piper con una sonrisa y todos voltearon a ver a Nico.

"¿Por qué se la vive en guerra contigo?" preguntó Hazel.

"Porque nos odiamos mutuamente" le respondió Nico.

"Claro que no es por eso" dijo Annabeth "simplemente, no han tenido tiempo de conocerse".

Nico no respondió, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Después de lo que había pasado en el Inframundo, estaba seguro de que nunca tendría el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Jenna.

"Oh, allá va Jenna ¡Jenna!" grito Piper y la chica volteo a verla. Piper le hizo señas para que se acercara y Jenna lo hizo a regaña dientes, pues vio a Nico con ellos y lo último que quiera hacer en el mundo, era hablarle de nuevo. Le molesto verlo tan cercano a los tres nuevos integrantes del grupo. Tal vez, Nico solo no quería ser amigo de ella, pero de otras personas sí.

"Hola" saludo Jenna a todos.

"Chicos, ella es Jenna" dijo Annabeth "tiene apenas un mes en el campamento. Jenna ellos son Jason, Hazel y Frank".

Jenna los saludo a todos con una leve sonrisa, sin decir nada.

"¿Tu eres la que se la vive en guerra con Nico?" pregunto Frank a la chica.

"Vivía" corrigió Jenna y para ninguno paso desapercibido el tono de desagrado de la muchacha.

"Ósea que ¿ya no?" volvió a preguntar Frank.

"Obviamente en el _vivía_ está más que claro que es un término pasado" respondió Jenna de mala gana.

"Yo soy hermana de Nico" dijo Hazel con una sonrisa "soy hija de Plutón".

Jenna la observo por un momento y luego una sonrisa falsa le apareció en el rostro. "No sé si felicitarte o compadecerte, solo espero que seas más amable y social que él, y que cuando una persona diga que es tu amiga para sacarte de un aprieto, no lo niegues".

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Piper y Annabeth intercambiaron una mirada. Ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo había pasado con esos dos desde el misterioso regreso de Jenna y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar.

"Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Jenna "un gusto haberlos conocido".

La chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia la playa. Todos se voltearon a ver a Nico para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero el hijo de Hades había desaparecido.

-x

Nico encontró a Jenna sentada en la arena, rodeada árboles y arbustos que impedían verla. Estaba enojado con ella. Si tenía algo que decirle, era mejor que se lo dijera de frente y no como lo había hecho hace un momento, frente a todos, para que luego a él lo cazaran con preguntas de _porqué_ Jenna había dicho eso.

"¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?" le pregunto Nico a Jenna cuando salió de las sombras.

La muchacha volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No le respondió y se volteo de nuevo a ver hacia el mar.

"Te hice una pregunta" le dijo Nico.

"Si te escuche, no estoy sorda" le respondió Jenna.

"¿Y?"

Escucho como Jenna respiraba de manera molesta, se ponía de pie y lo encaraba. "Mi problema es que debiste dejarme en el bosque para morir congelada, tal vez si estuviera muerta me tratarías de mejor manera".

La chica intento pasarlo de largo, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo. "¿Se puede saber de qué rayos estás hablando?".

Nico vio como Jenna trataba de no llorar, pero no se estaba esforzando demasiado, porque vio una lágrima escapar de los ojos de la muchacha.

"De que tal vez estaría mejor muerta, ¿creíste que salvándome y que Annabeth castigando a Alyson las cosas serían mejor?".

Nico estuvo tentado a responderle que sí, pero mejor no dijo nada.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto.

"De que todos me siguen tratado igual de mal, sobretodo Alyson, ahora me echa en cara lo que Annabeth le hizo, me culpa a mí y muchos están de acuerdo con ella. No pertenezco a este lugar, no sé porque permití en primer lugar que me trajeras, debí quedarme en el bosque ese día que me salvaste del cíclope" Nico no le respondido nada y ella continuo "creí que tu entenderías por lo que estoy pasado, pero eres igual a los demás".

"Yo no soy como los demás" le dijo Nico molesto, pero sin soltarla del brazo.

"¡Ja!" se burló Jenna "me dan ganas de creerte". Ella hizo el intento de zafarse del agarre de Nico, pero él no la libero, "suéltame".

"Yo no soy como los demás" volvió a decir Nico.

Jenna le sostuvo la mirada y acerco la cara a él. "Pruébalo".

Nico le soltó el brazo a Jenna y dejo que se fuera sin decirle nada. ¿Cómo podía probarle que no era como los demás? ¿Qué acaso estaba ciega y no se daba cuenta de que a él lo trataba igual de mal que a ella?.

En la pregunta, encontró la respuesta: a los dos los trataban mal. Jenna era maltratada por sus hermanos y Nico era ignorado por todo el resto del campamento. Tal vez en lugar de pelear con ella, debería intentar ser su amigo. Ella entendía lo que se sentía ser ignorada y maltratada, por lo que dudaba que en algún momento ella también terminara por ignorarlo. Si, tal vez lo había ignorado toda la semana pasada, pero él no había sido exactamente el hombre más amable del mundo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jenna dejara de pelear con él y empezara a hacer lo que todos los demás hacían: hacer como si no existiera.

Jenna había sido la única (aparte de los demás, que se podía decir eran sus _amigos_) que nunca lo había ignorado. Siempre se daba cuenta cuando ella lo veía y él siempre la estaba observando, dándose cuenta, de que ella también era miserable en el campamento. Tal vez podía intentar demostrarle que no era como los demás, pero sabía que sería muy difícil.

Nico no regreso con los demás y se fue directo a su cabaña, en donde se quedó hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando tocaron el cuerno, vio a Jenna en la mesa de Atenea sentada al final y sin hablarle a nadie. No se veía contenta y pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

"Ella es muy amable" dijo una voz al lado de Nico y este se asustó al ver una melena roja a su lado.

"Rachel, rayos, no hagas eso, me asustaste".

"Lo siento" dijo la oráculo con una sonrisa "pero deberías intentar hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas".

"No hay nada que arreglar" le dijo él.

"Oh Nico, claro que lo hay y cuando lo hagas, me visitas en mi pent-house" le dijo Rachel, que así era como llamaba a la cueva en la que vivía "hay unos cuantos dibujos que tal vez te gustaría ver, pero solo los veras hasta que tú y Jenna se hablen de nuevo".

Sin decirle más o darle tiempo a Nico de responderle, Rachel se fue a la mesa principal para sentarse a un lado de Quirón. El volteo ver a Jenna y su expresión no había cambiado, seguía triste y con ganas de saltar frente a un tren.

-x

La mañana siguiente, Jenna y un campista de Apolo se fueron con Argos y las arpías a hacer una entrega de fresas a Manhattan. Jenna había pedido ir para no estar en el campamento. Cualquier cosa era mejor a soportar a Alyson decirle que seguía siendo una inútil, aunque fuese la favorita de Annabeth.

Nico se pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con Hazel. Y le platico lo que había pasado y porque Jenna había dicho lo que dijo.

"Ósea que ¿la negaste cuando dijo que era tu amiga?" pregunto Hazel cuando Nico termino de contarle la historia.

"Le dije que no era mi amiga y es cierto, no lo es, pero en ese momento no lo pensé y probablemente dijo eso para que papá, Perséfone y Deméter no hicieran más grande la idea de que era mi novia".

"Pues, es muy bonita" apunto Hazel y Nico volteo a verla "no me veas así, ¿no te parece que es bonita?".

Nico se encogió de hombros. ¿Jenna era bonita? Si, tal vez lo era. Su extraño aroma a flor de azar y menta le gustaba, era bastante distintivo de ella. Sus ojos grises no eran como los de los demás niños de Atenea, que parecían siempre estar pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Los de Jenna siempre delataban sus emociones, como si ella no pudiese pensar en más de dos cosas a la vez y sí se pudiese concentrar en una sola.

"No se" dijo Nico "tal vez, lo supongo".

"Trata de hablar con ella y de no sé, hacer las paces o algo así y trata, por el amor a los dioses, de no enojarte o alterarte".

"Yo nunca me altero ni me enojo" le dijo Nico molesto y Hazel levantó las cejas "de acuerdo, si lo hago".

"Solo intenta limar asperezas con ella y quien sabe, tal vez terminen siendo amigos, no hay nada de malo en tener amigos Nico".

"Sé que no lo hay, pero, es difícil confiar en las personas".

Hazel le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Sé que es difícil, pero, si no nos damos la oportunidad de conocerlas, nunca podremos confiar en ellas".

Nico asintió y le dio las gracias a su hermana. Los dos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a avanzar hacia el pabellón del comedor para la hora de la comida.

Hazel se sentó con él en la mesa de Hades y se lo agradeció. En la mesa de Atenea, hacía falta la figura de Jenna sentada al final.

La comida se estaba llevando de manera tranquila, hasta que escucharon los gritos de alguien y luego vieron Liam, el chico que se había ido con Jenna a hacer la entrega de las fresas, correr hacia los campistas, con Argos y las arpías detrás de él.

"Tranquilo muchacho, respira" le dijo Quirón a Liam cuando llego y trato de hablar, pero la falta de aire no se lo permitía "ahora, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Jenna?".

"Eso es…lo que…vengo…gri-gritando" dijo el chico intentando respirar "Jenna debe tener un imán para desaparecer, porque no sabemos dónde está".

"¿Cómo que no saben dónde está?" grito Annabeth poniéndose de pie "¿Qué no estabas con ella?".

"Si," le dijo Liam "pero dijo que había escuchado a alguien decir su nombre, le dije que no nos debíamos separar, pero es muy testaruda, no sé cómo Nico soporta sus peleas con ella…" todas las miradas se dirigieron a Nico un instante y luego regresaron a Liam "y cuando terminamos, la llame, la buscamos un buen rato y no la encontramos, todo lo que encontré fue esto" el chico metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saco un arete con un búho. Annabeth le había regalado otro par a Jenna luego de que regresara, pues lo otros, se habían perdido en el bosque.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" pregunto Annabeth viendo el arete.

"En un callejón" respondido Liam "no quiero asustarte, pero estoy segura de que alguien secuestro a Jenna y no creo que hayan sido mortales".

Annabeth intento controlarse y volteo a ver a Quirón. "Quiero salir a buscar a Jenna".

"Lo sé" le dijo Quirón intentando tranquilizarla "pero debemos planearlo primero, no pienso dejar que abandones el campamento sin un plan".

"Pero Jenna podría estar en peligro" dijo Annabeth.

"Y no creo que sea conveniente arriesgarte a ti también" le dijo Quirón "tal vez haz salvado al olimpo más de una vez, pero sigo siendo tu maestro y harás las cosas como es debido".

Annabeth sabía que debía respetar las órdenes de Quirón y sintió a regañadientes.

Hazel se preocupó por Jenna. Se volteo para ver la reacción de Nico, pero el ya no estaba. "Genial" pensó en voz alta, pero solo ella se escuchó. Jenna desaparecía y a Nico le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no era como los demás. ¿No podía esperarse a que la chica apareciera?

Aparentemente no.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se! Me tarde y a partir de hoy, me voy a tardar aun mas! <strong>

**Mi boda es en una semana *nervios mill* y actualizar se volverá un poquito complicado, me cambio de ciudad, pero espero poder continuar con las actualizaciones de mis dos historias, mínimo, una vez al mes. Recuerden que tengo que escribir, editar y luego subirla, no me gusta que tenga horrores de ortografía, ok, no muchos, porque siempre se me pasa alguno xD**

**Espero me entiendan y que me dejen reviews! :D**

**Besitos! Cuidense! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - La tercera es la vencida

**Exusas y mas excusas al final!**

**Desclaimer: Nada es mio, solo Jenna xD Lo demas, pertenece al tío Rick**

* * *

><p>Nico de nuevo recurrió a la Señorita O'Leary para buscar a Jenna. Liam tenia razón, la chica tenia un imán para perderse.<p>

"Chica, tu amiga se ha perdido, de nuevo" dijo Nico cuando apareció a un lado de la perra "asi, que hay que ir a encontrarla".

La Señorita O'Leary ladro y movió la cola emocionada ante la idea de salir del Campamento y buscar a su amiga Jenna.

Nico subio al lomo de la perra y los dos desaparecieron en las sombras.

Reaparecieron en un area donde solo habia almacenes, la mayoria parecia vacíos, lo que a Nico le pareció bastante conveniente, si se era un monstruo tratando de esconderse. La Señorita O'Leary empezó a olfatear el aire y luego el suelo, intentando encontrar un rastro del aroma de Jenna. Luego de unos minutos eternos para Nico, la perra empezó a avanzar. Se detenia de vez en cuando y al llegar al que parecía ser el almacén mas viejo y feo, empezó a gruñir, lo que Nico no tomo como buena señal. Saco su espada de hierro Estigio y luego de hacerle entender a la Señorita O'Leary que se quedara afuera, él entro por una pequeña abertura que había en la puerta.

Al principio no percibió nada extraño, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez su guia se había equivocado. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando un grito, sin duda alguna de Jenna, lo hizo retomar su camino. Luego de adentrarse mas al almacen, se encontró con muchas maquinas viejas y oxidadas, habia cadenas que colgaban desde el techo y el lugar tenia un desagradable olor a excrementos de rata y animal muerto. Se acerco mas y se oculto detrás de una de las máquinas. Sabiendo que desde su escondite no podria ver nada, dio un pequeño viaje por las sombras para ver a que se enfrentaba.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Jenna amarrada y colgando de una de las cadenas que surgían del techo. Tenia un pañuelo alrededor de la boca y estaba consciente. Estaba llena de tierra y lo que parecía ser sangre. Tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha y le sangraba de manera bastante abundante la pierna, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al piso y por el tamaño de la mancha, ya tenia un buen rato sangrando. La piel de Jenna, que era blanca, estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, sin duda, por la perdida de sangre.

"¿Si le pusiste bien el trapo en la boca?" preguntó una voz "no quiero que grite, hasta que nos la comamos".

"Si jefe, ya no va a volver a gritar".

Nico busco el origen de las voces y se encontro con dos gigantes Lestrigones y un ciclope, lo que no tenia mucho sentido, pero los ciclopes eran buenos imitando voces, por lo que tal vez para eso lo ocupaban.

Nico sabia que debia actuar y rapido o la chica iba a morir desangrada. Estaba por salir de las sombras, cuando un sonido bastante fuerte y un ladrido le indicaron que la Señorita O'Leary se habia cansado de esperar afuera. La perra corrió y se situó debajo de Jenna lloriqueando.

"¡Un perro del Infierno!" exclamó uno de los Lestrigones "se quiere comer nuetra cena".

La perra, que no había notado que tenia compañía, se puso en posición de ataque y antes de que Nico pudiera reaccionar, la Señorita O'Leary se lanzó al gigante, mientras él sorprendía a los otros dos con un ataque.

Al ciclope, sin duda, lo tenian por su habilidad con las voces, porque Nico no tardo mucho en eliminarlo, mientras que los gigantes, serian mas difíciles de matar. Él y la Señorita O'Leary peleaban uno a uno. Nico podia escuchar los quejidos de Jenna sobre su cabeza, tal vez tratanto de gritarles advertencias, o simplemente estaba gritando desesperada.

Nico estaba tratando de eliminar a su contrincante, cuando un ruido detras de él y un quejido de dolor lo distrajeron. Se volteo y vio a Jenna en el piso, la soga habia cedido a los intentos de la muchacha por soltarse y esta termino en el piso.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Jenna, pero Nico reaccionó tarde y se vio lanzado por el aire debido a un golpe del gigante y termino inconciente luego de darse un golpe contra una de las maquinas.

Jenna intento levantarse, mientras la pobre Señorita O'Leary trataba de mantener a los dos gigantes a raya. Y luego de un rato, lo logro y sabia que tenia una pierna mal, porque no la podía apoyar como debía y le dolia horrores. Pero logro avanzar hacia donde Nico estaba inconsciente y tomó la espada que estaba en el piso y la levanto a manera defensiva lo mejor que pudo. Jenna sabia que no estaba en condiciones para luchar, pero debía hacer algo para salir del lugar. Y como digna hija de Atenea, empezó a analizar la situación.

No tenian por donde escapar, la única salida estaba a mucha distancia y Jenna no podía ni caminar por sí misma, mucho menos arrastrar a un Nico inconciente. Necesitaba la ayuda de la Señorita O'Leary, pero distraerla significaba que los gigantes se lanzarán sobre ellos y los mataran. El pánico invadió a Jenna y cuando le pasaba por la cabeza darse por vencida, vio que del techo colgaba una estructura cuadrada de unas cuerdas viejas. Tal vez seguía ahi porque entre todas las sogas se hacian fueza, pero si una fallaba, las demás harían lo mismo. Con la mirada busco la que estuviera mas cerca a ella y sin bajar la espada empezó a avanzar como podía. La pierna le dolia, pero la adrenalina del momento, lo mitigaba.

Cuando llego a la cuerda, empezó a golpearla con la fuerza que aun le quedaba. Logró hacer que se rompiera y lo demás lo hizo la gravedad. Cuando la cuerda se safo, la estructura empezo a moverse y la cuerda del siguiente extremo se rompio, haciendo que cayera como si fuese un columpio y mandara a los gigantes por los aires. Los monstruos terminaron medio consientes, dandole oportunidad a Jenna a llegar al lado de Nico de nuevo. La perra llego primero y empezó a lloriquear al ver a Nico tendido.

Cuando Jenna logro llegar, se apoyo en la Señorita O'Leary y medio se trepo en su lomo.

"Sacanos de aquí" logro susurrar Jenna.

La perra ladro, tomo a Nico de la ropa con sus dientes y luego desaparecio en las sombras.

-X-

"¡Nico! ¡Desperta!" le grito alguien y le dieron una bofetada en la mejilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la cara de Perséfone sobre él y se incorporó sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Nico desorientado.

"Esa, es una excelente pregunta" dijo Perséfone haciéndose a un lado.

Atrás de ella, Nico vio a Jenna en el piso, inconciente y con su espada en la mano. La Señorita O'Leary estaba a su lado cuidandola, la perra levanto la vista hacia Nico y solto un ruidito lastimero.

"Oh Dioses, que no este muerta" dijo Nico en voz alta y literalmente corrió a lado de Jenna.

"Creo que si estuviese muerta, ya te habrias dado cuenta" dijo Perséfone detras de él.

Nico sabia que tenia razón. Si Jenna hubiese muerto, muy probablemente su espiritu estuviera a lado de su cuerpo y estaría, sin duda, viendo a Nico con el ceño fruncido.

"Esta muy mal herida" dijo Nico.

"Gracias por apuntar lo obvio, Sherlock" dijo Perséfone con desagrado "llevemosla a tu cuarto, me encargare de ella".

"¿Que le vas a hacer?" pregunto Nico.

"Curarla, por supuesto".

Nico de mala gana tomo a Jenna en brazos, dispuesto a seguir a Perséfone, cuando vio a la diosa acercarse a él, tomarlo del hombro y desaparecer en un montón de flores.

Odiaba la manera de viajar de Perséfone, porque siempre terminaba oliendo a flores por varias horas, o eso le parecia a él y lo encontraba muy molesto.

Puso a Jenna en su cama y la diosa, de manera nada ortodoxa, lo hizo a un lado. Perséfone se tomo su tiempo con Jenna. Hizo aparecer una charola con vendas, tijeras, nectar y ambrosia. Corto el pantalón en un punto mas alto a media pierna, Nico vio que tenía un corte bastante feo, que Perséfone limpio con nectar y luego lo vendo.

"¿Donde aprendiste a vendar personas?" pregunto Nico.

Perséfone no parecía dispuesta a dar una respuesta, pero le contesto. "Apolo me enseño como. Viviendo aqui con Hades, debia saber lo basico en primeros auxilios, por si llegaba a lastimarme. Mi madre insistió".

No dijo nada mas y regreso a su tarea, que era hacer que Jenna tragara un poco de ambrosia. No logro mucho, solo alcanzo a meterle un pedazo a la boca y virtio un poco de nectar. Casi al instante, Nico vio como la hija de Atenea recobraba un poco el color.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella" dijo Perséfone "no debe moverse por nada del mundo, hasta que su pierna pueda soportar su peso y debe comer mas ambrosia y tomar nectar en cuanto se despierte, asi que no te separes de ella".

"¿Que?" pregunto Nico molesto "¿debo quedarme cuidandola? ¿no la puedes mandar al Campamento con tus poderes o algo asi?".

"Claro que puedo hacerlo,con solo tronar los dedos, pero si tu la trajiste aqui, es tu trabajo sacarla, ya hize suficiente salvandole la vida a tu amiga".

Nico no le respondío nada, porque no queria terminar como macetero, de nuevo. Sabia que no era buena idea hacer enojar a la diosa de la Primavera.

Perséfone dio un paso hacia atras, con intencion de irse, pero al ver a la pobre amiga de su molesto hijastro llena de sangre y tierra, con la ropa rota, la hizo detenerse y con tronar los dedos, Jenna quedo limpia, con su enmarañado cabello liso y con ropa nueva. La diosa cambió sus vaqueros rotos y camiseta del campamento, por un vestido negro con rosas grises y un sueter ligero a juego. Sonrió al ver su obra y lanzandole a Nico una ultima mirada desaprovatoria, desaparecio en un montón de flores.

Nico suspiro frustrado. Ahora debia cuidar a Jenna hasta que esta despertara. Era bastante molesto. Y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, decidio darse un baño y buscar un lugar donde dormir un rato.

-x-

Jenna despertó varias horas despues de que Perséfone la curara. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió un poco desorientada, pero luego de un momento, reconocio el lugar y un leve ronquido proveniente de un Nico profundamente dormido en un sillón, le corroboro que estaba de nuevo en el palacio de Hades. Se incorporo un poco y sintió un leve dolor en la pierna. Levanto la orilla de su falda, que le llegaba a la rodilla y vio que tenia la pierna con una venda. Se acomodo la falda de nuevo y en ese momento cayo en cuanta que su ropa era diferente. Traia puesto un vestido bastante lindo que no tenia ni idea de donde habia salido.

Se bajo de la cama para ir al baño, pero en cuanto apoyo la pierna, estuvo a punto de caerse. Aun no estaba en condicones de caminar, pero como pudo, llego al baño. Cuando salio vio a Nico sentado en la orilla de la cama, con cara de pocos amigos. Que novedad, penso Jenna.

"Ho..."

"¿Se puede saber que haces de pie?" pregunto Nico molesto.

"Necesitaba ir al baño" le respondío Jenna, intentando de no sonar molesta.

Trato de caminar de nuevo a la cama como si no tuviera nada, pero no le salía muy bien, porque a cada paso que daba, hacia una mueca e iba apoyandose de donde podía. Nico se acerco a ella y Jenna se detuvo al verlo tan cerca.

"¿Que haces?" le pregunto.

"Ayudandote a llegan a la cama, antes de que te lastimes" le respondio Nico y le paso una mano por la cintura para que se apoyara en él. Jenna aceptó la ayuda de Nico colocando su brazo por el cuello del muchacho.

Una vez estuvo de nuevo en la cama, Nico la hizo comer néctar y ambrosía, luego se sento en el sillón donde había estado dormido.

"¿Cómo llegamos aqui?" pregunto Jenna cuando termino de comer.

"No lo sé, supongo que la Señorita O'Leary nos trajo."

"¡Oh!" exclamo Jenna "supongo que eso fue mi culpa, le dije que nos sacara del lugar y nos trajo aqui. No especifique a donde debía llevarnos."

Nico asintió. "Bien, en cuanto te sientas mejor, nos iremos."

"¿A donde?" preguntó Jenna.

"Al Campamento, a donde más" respondió Nico y vio como Jenna hacia una mueca. "¿Que?"

"Nada, es solo que, estando ya aqui, pensé que podríamos retomar ese tour del lugar que tenemos pendiente" dijo Jenna "no tengo mucho deseos de regresar al Campamento, no por unos días".

Nico la observó, tratando de verificar si Jenna mentía, pero sé dio cuenta de que no.

"De acuerdo" dijo al final y Jenna sonrió. "Pero antes..." la sonrisa de Jenna fue desapareciendo poco a poco, "me vas a decir que paso y como terminaste en ese galeron".

Jenna suspiró y empezó el relato.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben lo difícil que es actualizar una historia desde una Samsung galaxy 7? Bueno, lo es. Ahora, dejen les cuento lo que ha sido de mi vida desde la última actualización:<strong>

**Me case *aplausos*, me cambie de cuidad y me quede sin computadora, mi esposo tiene su laptop, pero la utiliza para su trabajo, yo, como ya comenté, tengo una tablet, pero es muuuy dificil escribir, me compre un teclado, pero no me funciona muy bien, ya voy a comprar otro, con mouse integrado, como si fuera de laptop, espero con ese tener mas libertad para escribir y publicar. **

**Mi otra historia, si es que la siguen, me tardare en publicar, aun no termino el cap y ya llevo casi 10 hojas, asi que si, sera largo, escribo tan rápido como me lo permite el deficiente teclado que compre.**

**Espero y me comprendan, tratare de actualizar rapido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Besos y espero sus coments!**

**Loveya!**


	7. Chapter 7 -El palacio de Hades, día 1

**Todo lo que quieran saber, al final :D**

**Y nada es mio, o caaaasi nada u.u #UncleRickForever**

* * *

><p>Cuando Jenna término de relatar la historia, en la que le explico a Nico que alguien la habia llamado, llego al callejon, la secuestraron y que en el forcejeo por liberarse, se lastimo la pierna, el hijo de Hades tardo un rato en decirle algo.<p>

"Tuviste suerte de que la señorita O'Leary te encontrara rápido" le dijo Nico, "de no haber sido asi, es muy probable que hubieses muerto".

Jenna asintió. "Lo se, fui muy tonta y gracias, por salvarme, de nuevo".

"No fue nada" le respondió Nico.

"¡Claro que lo fue!" exclamo Jenna, "te he tratado mal y no debería hacerlo, pero he estado furiosa contigo, desde la primera vez que terminamos aqui. Cuando dije que era tu amiga, solo lo hize para que tu padre dejara de pensar que era tu novia".

"Lo se" le dijo Nico y Jenna se sorprendio.

"¿Enserio?"

Nico asintió. "Yo tampoco he sido amable contigo, eres demasiado irritante".

Jenna entrecerró los ojos y Nico sabia que estaba pensando: el burro hablando de orejas, pero ella no dijo nada y el continuó. "Quiero demostrate que no soy como los demás, asi que...".

Se detuvo un momento, pues no sabia exactamente que decir. Hazel le habia dicho que debia limar asperezas con Jenna, tratar de entablar una amistad, pero le resultaba difícil y casi inconcebible que Jenna aceptara ser su amiga o algo que se le pareciera. Con los demás trataba de ser menos uraño, pero seguia sin confiar en un cien por ciento en ellos.

"¿Asi que...?" preguntó Jenna y Nico se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato en silencio.

"Si, esto, lo que trato de decir es que, intentare ser menos...desagradable contigo, si tu prometes ser menos molesta e irritante".

Jenna lo observaba con ojo crítico, lo que hizo que se pareciera mucho a Annabeth, pero al final, hablo. "No creo haber escuchado bien, pero, ¿estas sugiriendo que tratemos de ser algo asi como amigos?".

Nico asintió sin voltear a verla. Y cuando levanto la visto vio en Jenna una sonrisa.

"Me agrada la idea" dijo la chica, si dejar de sonreír. "Aunque eso de ser molesta e irritante, creo que exageras".

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto Nico con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" le aseguro Jenna. "El molesto e irriante aqui eres tu".

"Es probable" acepto Nico, sin voltear a ver a Jenna. "He pasado demasiado tiempo entre los muertos porque los vivos me rechazan, casi he olvidado por completo lo que es ser una persona con vida".

Jenna no sabía como responder a eso, asi que prefirió dejarlo al aire y cambiar de tema.

"Entonces, ¿como es que termine con ropa nueva?" pregunto viéndose el vestido.

"Perséfone curo tu herida y ella fue la que cambió tu ropa" respondió Nico.

"Oh, que amable de su parte".

"Si, creo que le agradas más tú, que yo" dijo Nico, "¿Como sientes la pierna?".

Jenna se paso una mano por la pierna sobre el vestido. "Creo que bien, ya no me duele tanto, pero sé que aún no puedo caminar".

"Come más ambrosia y duerme otro rato".

"¿Que hora es?" preguntó Jenna "Creo que debería avisarle a Annabeth que sigo viva".

Nico se puso de pie y busco un reloj en el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama. Cuando por fin lo encontro, lo puso sobre la mesa de noche.

"Son las 6 de la tarde, descanza, mas tarde o mañana le puedes avisar. Si tiene planeado salir a buscarte, sera hasta mañana, despues del desayuno, Quiron no la dejara salir antes."

Jenna asintió y se acomodo en la cama, esta vez se metio debajo de la colcha, aun se sentía cansada y dormir mas no le caeria mal.

"¿Y tu? ¿Donde vas a dormir?" pregunto a Nico. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos de manera perfecta, pero sabia que si lo comentaba, Nico era capaz de obligarla a irse al campamento de inmediato.

"El sillón, no es tan incomodo como parece" mintió el chico. Pero sabia que era más comodo el piso, tal vez terminara durmiendo en el suelo.

Jenna asintió, se acosto, no pasaron ni 15 minutos, cuando ya estaba dormida. Nico no iba a quedarse ahi viendo a Jenna dormir, por lo que decidio buscar algo que hacer y que comer, estaba hambriento.

Camino por los pasillos lúgubres del palacio hasta llegar al comedor gigante que tenia. La mesa siempre estaba repleta de cosas que comer y, para gran desagrado de su padre, los cereales y las galletas integrales de chocolate con menta que Deméter hacia, ya formaban parte de la mesa de manera permanente. No importaba cuantas veces Hades los arrojara a la chimenea, estos siempre volvían a aparecer y de manera duplicada.

Nico acababa de tomar asiento, cuando su madrastra aparecio por la puerta, con Deméter a su lado.

Perséfone siempre lo ignoraba, pero como su madre no lo hacia, no le quedaba más remedio que lanzarle una mirada desaprovatoria.

"¿Y tu amiga? ¿Sigue viva?" pregunto Perséfone.

"Si, esta descanzando" le respondio Nico.

"¿Que amiga?" quizo saber Deméter, mientras observaba el plato que Nico tenia enfrente, asegurandose que incluyera cereales en su dieta.

El chico estaba por responder, pero hablo primero Perséfone.

"La chica que estaba la vez pasada con él, ya sabes, la que confundí con su novia".

"Oh, si, la niña de Atenea".

"¿Como sabe que es hija de Atenea?" pregunto Nico.

"Bueno, es obvio" respondió Deméter "todos los hijos de Doña Sabelotodo tienen sus ojos y esta, no es la excepción".

Nico siguio comiendo en silencio, mientras Deméter interrogaba a su hija del porque preguntaba si la chica seguía viva y esta le platico como, mientras descanzaba de manera tranquila en la sala de tronos, su paz fue interrumpida por la perra de Infierno amiga de su hijastro, con él y la chica inconsientes, la segunda, luciendo al borde de la muerte.

"Tuve que vendar la pierna de...¿Como se llama tu amiga?" pregunto Perséfone.

"Jenna".

"Si, de Jenna, dudo que Nico sepa como hacerlo y me tome la libertad de cambiarle era horrorosa camiseta naranja por algo mas bonito".

"Mmm, que bien" dijo Deméter "pero ¿como fue que terminaste con ella y sin sentido?" pregunto a Nico. Este no tenia muchas ganas de responderle, pero como la diosa tampoco lo ignoraba como los demás, tuvo que explicarle lo sucedido.

"Bueno, menos mal terminaste con ella aqui por que le salvaste la vida y no porque intentabas secuestrarla, es bueno que no te parezcas a tu padre".

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa, vieja metiche?" pregunto Hades, que acababa de aparecer de entre las sombras.

"Vieja metiche, tu abuela" respondió Deméter.

"Que también es la tuya".

"¿Podrian no discutir, minimo por un minuto?" pregunto Perséfone, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Pues dile a tu marido que no me diga vieja metiche" se quejo Deméter.

"¿Y como deberia llamarte? No haces más que meterte en donde no te llaman" replico Hades.

Y asi siguieron un rato. A Nico le divertia, algunas veces, ver a los tres dioses peleando. Perséfone siempre era el referi, mientras que Hades y Deméter eran los contrincates. Nico se preguntaba si peleaban por no perder la costumbre o si era su manera de demostrarse que se querian entre ellos. Era difícil saberlo, pero le parecia un poco de las dos. Y estaban por llegar a su parte favorita, en la que su padre empezaba a romper cosas, lo que hacia que Perséfone se pusiera furiosa y lo obligaba a limpiar. Nico sabia que esa tambien era la parte favorita de Deméter, pues mientras la diosa observaba a Hades con la escoba, tarareaba contenta.

Su padre apenas llevaba el primer jarron roto, cuando escucho una leve voz a su espalda.

"Nico".

Volteo y la leve sonrisa que tenia en el rostro desapareció. En la entrada del comedor, estaba Alecto, sujetando a Jenna por un brazo. La chica trataba de no lucir asustada, pero Nico vio el terror en sus ojos. Y no la culpaba, cualquiera que viera a una Furia en su forma verdadera, moriria del miedo. Y una chispa de coraje empezo a crecer en él, al ver que el brazo de Jenna sangraba justo en donde la Furia la tenia apretada.

"¡Sueltala!" dijo Nico poniendose de pie.

Los tres dioses, que no habian escuchado la voz de Jenna, voltearon al escuchar a Nico enojado.

"Ella no pertenece aqui" dijo Alecto. "Debe morir por rondar las pasillos de este lugar, sin permiso".

"¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!" grito Nico mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Habia hablado de tal manera, que hasta Hades se sorprendio al escuchar su voz. Y la Furia, que nunca habia tomado una orden nadie, que no fuese su amo, solto a la chica de inmediato. Jenna cayo al piso, sin poder detenerse de nada, pues su pierna, aun no estaba en condición de sostener su peso.

"Ella tiene mi permiso de estar aqui" dijo Hades a la Furia "es mi invitada, asi que avisa a tu hermanas que no deben lastimarla."

Alecto desapareció y Nico corrio hacia Jenna.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto cuando llego a su lado. Jenna asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te lastimo? ¿te hizo algo?" volvio a preguntar, conociendo que la Furia le podia haber hecho cualquier cosa. La chica se limito a negar, sin decir nada. Nico suspiro aliviado. "Vamos" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, "te llevare de nuevo a la habitación".

"Lo siento" le dijo Jenna. "Me desperte y no te vi. Te llame, pero como tampoco respondiste, bueno, sali a buscarte y creo que me perdi. Intente regresar a la habitación, pero no sabia por donde, la pierna empezo a dolerme y luego esa...cosa"

"Una Furia"

"Si, bueno, me encontro y le dije que te buscaba y como no me creyo que fueras mi amigo, me pregunto porque" susurro de manera que solo ellos escucharon, "le dije que te buscara y te preguntara. Y lo hizo, pero creo que esperaba que le dijeras que no me conocias para ser su cena. Aparte, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que salí del campamento por la mañana."

"Oh, bueno, aqui hay mucho que comer" dijo Deméter. "Nico, traela para que coma un poco de ceral."

"¿Y si es alergica al cereal?" pregunto Hades.

"¿Eres alergica al cereal, muchacha?" pregunto Deméter y Jenna nego con la cabeza.

"Creo que solo soy un poco alergica a los cacahuates."

"Ah, pues por si no lo sabias, la avena es buenisima para cuando los comas por accidente, comete una galleta o simplemente toma una cucarada de avena y evitara que se te cierre la garganta." Explico Deméter contenta.

Hades puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada, pensando en que la bruja de su suegra, ahora se creia la diosa de los Cereales Medicinales.

Nico y Jenna no avanzaban tan rapido como deberian, debido a la pierna de la chica y Perséfone ya empezaba a impacientarse.

"Nico, seria mucho mas fácil y rápido si traes a Jenna en brazos. La chica no puede caminar y tu la estas obligando, eres un desconsiderado."

Nico se detuvo y volteo a ver a Jenna. "Prometo no decirle a nadie lo que hiciste." le susurro ella con una sonrisa.

"Mas te vale" contesto él. Le pasa un brazo por la cintura, mientras Jenna lo hacia sobre sus hombros y con mucho cuidado, la levantó.

Jenna estaba tratando por todo los medios el mantenerse tranquila, pero la cercania con Nico la ponia nerviosa, una cosa era que la ayudara y otra, que la levantara en brazos. Habia escuchado a muchas chicas decir que Nico tenia olor a muerto, cosa que ella sabia, no era verdad, lo habia tenido mas de una vez demasiado cerca, como para saber que no era asi. Él desprendía un extraño aroma a madera, que a ella le gustaba y que nunca iba a admitir.

Cuando Nico la dejo sabre una silla, le parecio que se habian tardado una eternidad.

"Gracias" le dijo y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, come algo en lo que te reviso el brazo" dijo Perséfone acercandose a Jenna. La chica hizo caso y empezo a poner en el plato que tenia frente lo que estaba a su alcance. Unas cuantas piezas de pan adornaban su plato, para gran deleite de Deméter. "No es nada grave lo de tu brazo, a Alecto solo se le paso un poquito la mano al sujetarte."

"¿Un poquito?" pregunto Nico con sarcasmo. "La hizo sangrar, eso no lo considero como un poquito."

"Tratandose de una Furia, si" le respondio Perséfone. "Le pudo haber arrancado el brazo y no lo hizo."

"Que suerte tengo" comento Jenna con sarcasmo. "Por cierto, esto, reina Perséfone, gracias por el vestido, me encanto."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto la diosa emocionada y Jenna asintió. "Bueno, me da mucho gusto, puedo hacer aparecer los que quieras." le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hades levantó una ceja al ver a su mujer tan amable con una completa desconocida. Si la chica hubiese sido hija de él, muy probablemente la habria dejado morir.

Después de que Jenna comiera hasta que ya no pudo, Nico le pregunto si estaba lista para regresar a la habitacion y ella asintió.

"Bien, vamonos" le dijo él y ella hizo el ademan de levantarse.

"Oh, no, aun no" interrumpió Perséfone. "Necesito revisarle la pierna".

Nuevante se acerco a Jenna e hizo aparecer una tijeras en su mano. Estaba por levantarle la falta a la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nico las observaba.

"Sería muy caballeroso de tu parte no espiar mientras le levanto la falda a Jenna. Date la vuelta" le ordeno la diosa. Nico puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo. "Pésimos modales" comento Perséfone.

Al retirarle la venda a Jenna, vio que la herida estaba cicatrizando bien y por precaucion, la volveria a vendar. No quiera que la chica se lastimara.

"Esto esta de maravilla" dijo Perséfone. "Para mañana, estaras como nueva. Te vendaré de nuevo, solo para estar seguros de que no te lastimes"

"De acuerdo" le dijo Jenna con una sonrisa, "y gracias" observo a Perséfone vendarla de nuevo y cuando termino, se levanto de la silla.

"Nico" le hablo la diosa de la Primavera, que ya habia perdido su tono amigable. "Sujeta a Jenna con fuerza, que no voy a permitir que camine hasta tu habitación."

Nico, sabiendo lo que seguia, tomo la cintura de Jenna y los dos desaparecieron en un monton flores.

"No se ustedes, pero me parece que hacen linda pareja" comento Deméter.

"¿Jenna y Nico?" pregunto Perséfone sorprendida, volteando a ver a su madre.

"Si, ¿que tendria de malo que terminaran juntos?".

"Nada, pero creo que Jenna se puede conseguir algo mejor."

"¡Oye!" se quejo Hades. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Que tengo la esperanza de que mi hija se consiga algo mejor" dijo Deméter. "Nico es igualito a ti y si piensa que Jenna se puede conseguir algo mejor, ella tambien puede hacerlo."

Y con eso, empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

-X-

Cuando aparecieron de nuevo en la habitacion, fue una suerte que Nico aun sujetara a Jenna, porque esta estuvo a punto de caerse, al ser la primera vez que viajaba de esa manera.

"Que cosa tan más horrible" se quejo la chica, mientras se sujetaba de la cama, "sin afan de ofender a Perséfone, pero no quiero volver a hacer eso."

"Y eso que nunca has viajado por las sombras, al menos, estando conciente" le dijo Nico, "Cuando regresemos al campamento lo haras y no te va a gustar."

"Supongo que me lo merezco, por querer estar aqui" dijo Jenna y empezo a caminar alrededor de la cama. Cuando llego al lado donde habia estado acostada, se encontro con una pijama de algodón gris oscuro. "Genial" comento contenta, "crei que tal vez tendria que dormir con el vestido."

Con cuidado, avanzo hacia el baño y se encerro en el, para poder cambiarse. En el lugar, tambien ya habia unas cuantas cosas diferentes y extras, como un cepillo de dientes, otro para el cabello, una toalla y articulos de aseo. Y, como todo tenia flores pintadas o bordadas, no habia duda que todo habia aparecido en el lugar, gracias a Perséfone.

Al salir del baño, vio que Nico ya tenia su pijama puesta, que era un pantalon negro, con una camiseta de arcas. El chico era de complexión delgada, en comparacion al novio de Annabeth, pero eso no significaba, que no tuviera los musculos de los brazos definidos. Aparte, ya lo habia visto sin camiseta y sabia, que el torso también lo tenia marcado.

Sin hacer comentario alguno, dejo el vestido sobre la silla que habia y se metio en la cama. No cerro los ojos, hasta que escucho a Nico salir del baño. Sintio los movimientos del chico a su alrededor y escucho cuando se acosto en el sillon.

"Buenas noches, Nico."

"Buenas noches, Jenna."

Jenna sonrio al escucharlo decir su nombre, porque era, según su memoria, la primera vez que la llamaba asi. Al menos, en su presencia. Contenta, se dio media vuelta entre las mantas y se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Discutamos unas cuantas cosas: supongo que ya saben más o menos, para donde va la historia de Nico y Jenna y, a mi defensa dire, que la empecé a escribir, creo que antes de leer la Casa de Hades y ni idea de que Nico estaba loco por Percy. <strong>

**Y obviamente ni idea de que al final, empezaria a sentir algo por Will (Solangelo forever bitches!)**

**Tal vez, cuando termine alguna de mis dos historias, me escriba un Solangelo :D *Apolo apoya mi idea y me dira haikus para incluir en la historia* (solo no le digan que no los pondré)**

**Anyway, comentarios, favs y follows super bien recibidos :D**

**Saludines! **


End file.
